READ THIS NOW FANG ENDING REVEALED
by Rose Everdeen
Summary: guys, this is no joke. for us in the UK, Fang came out feb 4th. i've read it and it is HEARTBREAKING. if you wanna know what happens, read this now. i repeat FANG ENDING REVEALED. THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER. READ AT OWN RISK. i did warn you.
1. Chapter 1

This is NOT a joke. We got fang yesterday and it's devastating.

I'm gunna cut to the point on this. He doesn't die.

Yey etc and I'm sure you're all jumping for joy.

But its worse. Much much worse.

He leaves her,

Yep. I promise you this is true. He just leaves her, so so unexpectedly. And he writes her a letter. It's heartbreaking. Me and my sister Faith cried so so so so much.

Please don't read it. It'll only ruin your life.

And if you don't believe me, then tough. Don't. But you'll see I'm telling the truth when it comes out for you guys.

Rose xx


	2. PLOT MAJOR SPOILERS

hey everyone okay, first of all, thanks for reading.  
im not making this up, i swear. do your research and you'll see that it DID come out.  
secondly, the majority have all been nice so thankyou. for those of you who are annoyed at me, what can i say? i DID warn you. dont blame me if you 'stumbled' across this. the summary CLEARLY states this was a spoiler.

im trying to accomodate all your requests, so im gunna post more of what happens, so if you dont wanna know, please go now okay? i warned you. please dont hate me fore this. just trying to save all of you the heartbreak we've suffered.

scroll down.

SPOILERS

the flock are in africa when angel announces fang is going to die. and soon. max flips out and almost hurts angel, but fang stops her. theres lots of faxness, by the way.  
dylan is a real character, and appears in africa. im not gunna go into too much detail with him though. but he was made to be her perfect other half and is 8 months old (though obv looks much older). he has wings etc. max is kinda annoyed by him and mostly ignores him the flock return to the US, where the CSM have given them a house. she tries to make the flock do more learning, but they dont want to. they get angry with her and to save an argument, max announces theyre all going to be one yera older and have a party.  
during the party, jeb turns up with dylan. max is not impressed. fang and dylan almost fight, but max stops them.  
angel is really freaky in this book, by the way. she tries to take over the flock and her and max dont get along.  
eventually, the flock get so frustrated with max being with fang all the time that they vote for her to leave.  
she storms off, and fang catches up with her later. they decide to go to las vegas. dylan stays with the flock.  
angel takes control of the flock and they go to hollywood and get agents etc.  
stuff goes wrong for the remaining flock and max and fang meet up with them, sort of.  
angel raises a gun to max, but its to get rid of some evil people. jeb gets shot by someone but is ok.  
they are back together when angel decides to run off to the doctor guy who created dylan (oh yeah, i forgot to mention him...basically he's just a super rich weird scientist creator thing)  
max sees angel with the scientist and tells her to return but doersnt. max goes home.  
fang lkeaves a note for max saying he went to get angel.  
fang gets injured when he goes to angel. the scientist does experiments on him and ends up leaving fang dying.  
angel sends and urgent thought to max who realises fang needs her. she gets to the scientist in time to see fang dying. he's dead. the flock come in and attack the scientist. max is heartbroken and screams at fang to wake up. she tells him she loves him.  
he is still dead when she grabs an injection full of adrenaline and injects it into his heart. his heart begins to beat and he wakes up.  
dylan basically tries to commit suicide for no apparent reason. thats werid.  
the epilogue. it makes out that max and fang are getting married, but its total and akila. how sweet.  
max looks at fang and realises theyre going to be together.  
the other epilogue. that assumption was wrong. fang left the wedding and told max to stay.  
when she returns he is gone. she finds a letter that says he has left, for good. the reason? when they are together theyre not focused and they need to be. max needs to be.  
he tells her that in 20 years he'll meet her at the cave where the hawks were. max is devastated.

max is devastated.

there you go. if you didnt wanna know, im not sorry. because i did warn you


	3. FANG'S LETTER TO MAX

Hey :D

I know some of you are mad at me - sorry, but you reading this was totally your choice.  
and some of you _still _don't believe me which is ridiculous. Because I'm not making this up. Now you can either accept it and believe what you read or still be insistent this is made up. To which I say fine, but we'll see whos right when the book comes out.  
everyone else, sorry. That sounded horrible, but to you guys thanks for being so supportive. I'm trying to accommodate your questions without saying too much to those who don't want it.

So, I've told you the plot to the book, and now I'm gunna post Fang's letter to max! Guys, its _seriously _sad. :'( but you need to know what happens and I cant keep that from you. but I'm not going to post max's reaction because that's a little too much and a little bit confusing out of context. So here goes: fang's final letter to max

Oh, and this belongs completely and utterly 100% to James Patterson. The way to be sure? I would NEVER have fang leave. And plus, its kinda WAY above any skill I possess. And if you think this seems unlike fang, it kinda is, because this is him showing his true feelings. As max herself says, this letter is 'a lifetime's worth of love'.

**Dear Max –  
You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.  
But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one right.  
Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help it.  
The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.  
I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a while.  
You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet.  
At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.  
But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.  
Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.  
Please make us go through this only once.  
I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.  
You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.  
Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye my love.  
Fang  
P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them.**

Like I say, all James Patterson.  
Emotional? Distraught doesn't even cover it.

And another point is, yeah fang does go kinda Edward like in this book.

And I just want to clarify exactly _why _I posted this in the first place.a lot of you have PMed me saying I'm being unfair, or my attitude was malicious. That's not true. I just know that, if I were in your position, I would want to know. I'm sorry if any of you guys take it the wrong way.

And hey, the UK may have got fang early, but you guys get eclipse a whole week and a half before we do. I'd say we were just about even.

Rose xx

PS, feel free to ask me any questions or anything about the book.


	4. Questions

Hey :D

Thanks again for everyone who has sent awesome messages: D I really appreciate it. You guys rock.

Okay, loads of you have been asking me questions, so i'm gunna answer as best I can, okay?

Here goes:

First of all, yep, this is really true.

**Does Dylan try to commit suicide 'for' max?**

Well, no. he stabs himself with a needle full of deadly stuff, because when Max brought Fang back to life he realised he'd never be with Max. The book doesn't really go into much detail about it, as it happens right near the end and by the time of Total's wedding in the epilogue, Dylan's fine. I think I just confused myself… :/

**Is there loads of Faxness?**

:) There's a considerable amount. It's sweet, but it's also what ultimately makes Fang leave, so it's sad as well.

**Is Brigid in the book? Mr Chu?**

No. Brigid randomly doesn't feature in the book AT ALL (thank god). Mr Chu _kind of _appears at the end, very strangely. But it's not him. Iggy pulls his face off (I know, weird isn't it) and it turns out to be this little green guy.

**Couldn't JP give a better reason for Fang leaving than 'they're not focused when they're together'?**

Its clear that JP has lost all sanity anyway by making fang leave in the first place,

**Does Angel take over the flock?**

Yes she does evil little…  
She tries to like a billion times, and eventually she makes the flock vote Max out, and she takes control. Its strange… she gets them agents and goes to Hollywood…

**How does it end exactly, does it end just like that?**

Okay, this is confusing. The main part of the book ends with Dylan trying to commit suicide. The epilogue is Total and Akila's wedding. Max looks over at Fang and heartbreakingly thinks they're always going to be together.

I suggest that you stop reading there and pretend that IS the ending, because then you turn the page to 'The Other Epilogue' where Max returns from the wedding to find Fang gone. That's when she finds the letter and reads it out to everyone. The book then ends just after she's read it out and everyone is crying. The last line is 'Fang would still be gone'.

Then, you turn over, and there's a 'handwritten' page by Max, where she finds Fang's documents on the computer. The next few pages are Fang's unposted blogs, a letter from him to Dylan, a pros and cons list of max (hilarious), a list of what he's going to get everyone for their birthday and a draft of the letter he sent to Max.

End of book… finally.

**Are there any signs in the book that JP will make another book after this one? Maybe set twenty years when they meet again or maybe sometime even sooner?**

At first I thought no, defiantly not. But now I really think there's a chance that there could be. I mean, lets be honest, Max is NEVER going to wait 20 years and plus she still hasn't saved the world yet. Also, there are a lot of unanswered questions, like, who is the voice? Etc.

Another thing is, this really doesn't feel like the end of Max's story. I think there has to be another book. Which reminds me, watch out for a fanfic by my sister, Faith.

**so where does the saving the world come in?**

it doesn't. I swear, this book hardly has a storyline. Theyre in Africa for like a day and then go home. No saving the world mentioned.

**its JAMES FREAKING PATTERSON who we should be going after. I should find out where the hell he lives and give him death threats until he writes the next book and makes fang come back. omg i feel like stabbing that stupid author. wtf is wrong with him?**

I have no idea. Maybe he's finally lost his mind. Whatever it is, this certainly is nothing like any other MR book.

**do you mean broke up with? or left, like, to protect?**

He left to protect her and the flock. :'(

Okay, I think that's mostly it. If you have any questions, send them in a review and I'll post an answer ASAP.

Thanks for believing this! And being so supportive :D

Oh, I'm also gunna post some quotes from the book soon. Watch out for that.

And my playlist for the book. :D

Cya, Rose xx


	5. Quotes from Fang

**Hey guys :D Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Here are some quotes from the book, and I realise this could **_**possibly **_**be seen as a copyright violation, but c'mon, all max ride lovers need to stick up for each other :D **

**So, to make this perfectly clear…**

**THE FOLLOWING QUOTES BELONG COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY TO JAMES PATTERSON. I RECOGNISE THIS, SO DON'T TRY AND TELL ME IT AFTERWARDS, OKAY. TOTALLY JAMES PATTERSON.**

**Glad we got that cleared up: okay….:**

**These are the six parts of the book:**

PART ONE – MEETING DOCTOR GOD

PART TWO – HOME IS WHERE THE HEART BREAKS

PART THREE – WHAT HAPPENS IN HOLLYWOOD…STAYS IN HOLLYWOOD

PART FOUR – THE TOTALLY, COMPLETELY UNTHINKABLE

EPILOGUE

THE OTHER EPILOGUE

**AND THE QUOTES…..**

'The flight was amazing, but…I've missed you' Fang murmured, his hands getting stuck on the snarls in my hair.

I was still responsible for them; we were still a family.

And always would be.

These days I spent a ridiculous amount of time dreaming about someday just being able to spend all day with Fang. Alone.

'Nothing can last forever Max…and actually – I hate to tell you this, but Fang will be the first to die. And it will be soon.

'I happen to know that fang is going to be the first to die, you're gonna have to learn to live without him. I'm sorry'

'If she's right…well I'm glad. It _has _to be me first. Not you.

'Attack of the kitchen appliances!'

I hoped Dylan was sensitive enough to read between the lines, to the subtext of: _let me go or I'll kill you_

'You're putting _Max _in danger. If I were you I'd be doing everything I could to keep Max safe'

Dylan was staring into my eyes…he was leaning toward me.

'I can see that you and I will be together. Forever.'

'Now about my mixer' iggy began.

'It was all I could find' Gazzy said.

'You mixed someone to death?' I asked

'I adapted to the circumstances!'

'Its time for max and fang to move on'

'Look – its time for a vote. Max goes'

I felt practically blinded by pain and shock and had so many tears streaming from my eyes that I could barely see where I was flying.

But then it got worse, because when angel lifted the gun, she pointed at me.

'You'll kill Max' Fang said hoarsely.

_I just want to remind you that Fang's time is just about up. Him being there puts the rest of us in danger. I'm sorry Fang._

Fang had to get as far away from the flock as possible.

'He's flat lining!...fix him!'

He had killed Fang.

Fang – after everything we'd been through- was… gone?

In the foreground even with his ghastly pale face, looking dead in my hands, my fingers clenching his ragged hair, all I could see was random images of Fang, _not dead._

Fang at Jeb's old house, and me jumping wildly on his bed to wake him up. Him pretending to be asleep. Me laughing when I "accidentally" kicked him where it counts. Him dumping me on the floor.

…

Fang kissing me, so close I couldn't even see his dark eyes anymore. The first time. The second time. The third. I could remember each and every one of them, would always remember them. Fang. Not. Dead.

'We need you butthead! _I _need you. I – I _love _you fang. ..You can't die before tell you that. You _can't!'_

'Okay Max'. He [Dylan] looked at me, then at Fang, then at the doctor. Then he plunged the needle into his own arm.

And every bit of it would be okay. Because we would be together.

THE OTHER EPILOGUE

As it turned out, that assumption was wrong.

It was propped on the dresser, by the door – a white envelope with my name written on it in Fang's spiky handwriting.

I didn't want to read it – like, if I didn't read it, it would make it not true.

I stopped for a moment, trying to breathe.

Reading this out loud meant it had really happened, was really happening.

The letter was wet with my tears, making some of the words run.

Tears were dripping onto my dress but I wasn't making any sound. There was no sound that could express this kind of pain.

I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything. Fang was not waiting for me out in the living room. Tomorrow morning, when I woke up, Fang would still be gone.

^^^ALL COPYRIGHT JAMES PATTERSON 2010 ^^^

**There you all go :D hope you enjoyed it :D**

**And I **_**may **_**post the pros and cons list… not sure yet though…**

**Anyways, thanks and cya,**

**Rose xx**


	6. Procon list

**Hey guys, I am SO SORRY about how messed up the first version of this was. Fanfiction suddenly decided to shmush it :'(. And I, Faith Everdeen take all the blame. :P Rose, you can stop the guilt trip thing !**

**Oh, yeah, and Rose says READ ACROSS, NOT DOWN!!!**

**Pros /**Cons

**Good leader** /Drill sergeant

**Could possibly kill anyone/thing with bare hands** / Could possibly kill me with bare hands

**Can save the world** /Has to save the world

**Pretty** / Doesn't shower

**Smart** / Knows it all

**Good taste in music**/Can't sing. At all.

**Likes me**/ Hot for Dylan

**Eats as much as I do**/ Burps like a trucker

**Believes in me** / Skeptical of EVERYONE else

**Needs me sometimes**/ Doesn't need me sometimes

**Thinks with her heart** / Reacts with her heart

**Keeps me on my game**/Stubborn doesn't cover it

**Nice lips**/ Bony toes

**Can act like she's my mom**/ Eew

**Wants to make the world a better place**/Takes on too much

**Could stay with her forever** / Distraction from what we need to do

Hey

If you are now spectacularly depressed by the last line, just go back and read one of the cute funny ones, like the one about not showering (but Max is _always_ in the shower….?). It helps. Promise.

Love Faith x

(who oh-so-kindly typed this up for Rose XD)


	7. Letter to Dylan

**Dylan,**

**I don't think I've ever hated anyone more than I hate you. Maybe evil scientists. But they don't count. The way I feel about you is different. I can't control it. I don't care if you're a test tube mutant and can't help it. I don't care if you're the nicest smartest dude in the universe and can sing better than Bono. I want Max to be mine. You have no right to touch her. I don't care how the wack-job scientists programmed you. I've been by her side practically since the day she was born. **

**But I can't be around. My anger towards you is getting in the way. Clouding my decisions. I don't know what is the right thing to do. And this thing with Max…it's a thing with you too.**

And that, my dears, is the letter that Fang writes to Dylan along with the one to Max. Whether he gets it or not, I don't know. But OMG!!!!

*crying* :'(

How'd you let this happen, God? Or JP. Or whoever. Oh, no Edward Cullen's God, isn't he? Edward, I swear, I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE STONE-COLD BUTT INTO NEXT WEEK. JERK.

Anyway, I don't know what this means. He left because of Dylan? He knows he was programmed for Max? And how exactly WAS Dylan programmed for her? Cos he's, like, better for Nudge. And is it just me, or is Fang going majorly Edward Cullen? Along with his attitude in the rest of the book? Much as I love Edward, I love Fang, MORE, because he's not Edward. Maybe JP's getting a little stuck and has just decided to copy dear Stephenie? On the other hand, Edward came back…

I hope you managed to keep up with my little musings there…:S

Love

Faith xxxxxxxx

Yeah, I decided to post this, Rose. Hope you don't mind xx


	8. The Search for Jess by Faith Everdeen

Hey! Again! Yep, it's Faith again. Kinda getting addicted to online rambling. And Rose sort of kinda said I could, sooo…

And, so as not to upset all you people who put this on Alerts and just got an email for nothing, I'm gonna make a point here. So, here goes…

Who are you, Jess?

Not what you expected? No, me neither. But yeah, in the back of the book, along with the two letters and the procon list, (OOH OOH OOH! And there is a little blog post of Fang's 'Calling all mutants' to /profile/Fang4 ….i wonder what's there?) are all these questions from 'Jess' , like, three years worth, and I think she might be a real person. So, if you remember ever mailing Fang with any of the following questions (this isn't all of them, just the most…unique ones.)

DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THE SOULJA BOY?

DO YOU USE HAIR PRODUCTS?

WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE SMELL?

DO YOU WEAR BOXERS OR BRIEFS?

DO YOU SMOKE APPLES, LIKE US?

DO YOU EVER HAVE DIRTY THOUGHTS ABOUT MAX?

DO YOU HAVE A GOOD POKER FACE?

ARE YOU FANGALICIOUS?

(Answers: Can you see me doing the Soulja boy?, No. Again, No., Max, when she showers., No freaking comment., Huh?, Eeek! (read: yes- my comment, not Fang's), Totally and I could never be as Fangalicious as you'd want me to be.)

Awwww! So sweet! And I am sooo proud because today I managed to recite all three pages of Fang's answers to Rose when she read out the questions. I have never been so proud in my life. XD

And I am so happy with all the comments! Even though quite a few were from one person…! I just told my 11 year-old sister that yesterday, somebody's mother read the content of my brain, I made quite a few people cry, and Fang (who she ADORES) is becoming Edward Cullen (who she doesn't). She looked very scared.

So hey! Hope you enjoyed that! And Rose- of course you can delete this. It's complete trash. But you, who understands my brain so well, knew that. And all the this-isn't-FanFic-stuff people. Yes it is. Well, it isn't, but change some of the names around and it's Nudge's diary entry for after when Fang left.

And if you're American and know of a good High School, please tell me, cos me and my friend decided we're going to find our reading group some American pen pals….

Looooove, Faith xxxxxx

p.s. Sorry, Rose :D

p.p.s. Thanks for the support, people!


	9. More Faith Trash XD

Hey! Faith again- for the last time, I PROMISE!!!!

Cos I'm bored. I thought of something to say earlier but now I've forgotten it….

Oh, yeahhh…

BRIGID IS NOT IN THE BOOK. AT ALL. REPEAT, BRIGID DWYER DOESN'T APPEAR IN THE BOOK MAXIMUM RIDE: FANG. DUHN DUHN DUHHH!

And Max's hair now has bits of red in it. Bleaugh? After ALL THAT FLIPPIN FUSS ABOUT RED HAIR!!!!!

And, feature wise looks exactly like me…

Faith: brown hair with blonde streaks that glints red in the sun?

Max: CHECK.

Faith: Height approximately 5' 5"?

Max: CHECK

Faith: Kinda tanned, kinda not skin?

Max: CHECK

Faith: Looks- to use Rose's description- 'scrawny and skinny' through no apparent effort?

Max: CHECK

What the hell?

I think JP knew me in a former life….and my friend, who accurately predicted the entire MR series WITHOUT READING THEM, including, in retrospect, Fang. Shoulda listened to that girl…

Anywaaay…

Bye… *sob* gonna miss you guys.

And Rose, you sooo can delete this come Friday. Sorry. And, yes, I can do March 4th.

Love y'all,

Faith xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

p.s. before Fang came out, I promised Rose that if I got killed I would 'bring him back to life via FanFiction'. That didn't happen, but instead I am doing that to Faxness.

And Rose, apparently is going to print it out and make some mini-books and put them in the backs of different copies of Fang around the UK… so I thought I post a little bit from it…..(it's set 4 years later…)

_Nudge got up, wading through the thick, fluffy leopard print pillows towards us. She poked her head through the drapes and sniffed._

"_Breakfast?" she asked me hopefully._

"_Maybe…if you at least try to get that muck off your face…..and maybe change clothes?" I smiled at her. "But then? Yes."_

_She squeaked in horror, bringing her hands up to her face and feeling the streaks of makeup. She flung herself out of the room, hurtling towards the nearest bathroom. _

"_Hmmm…" I murmured after her, just as Gazzy and Lili walked in, hands completely blackened by whatever explosive they'd been poking around with. Iggy turned away from the stove, and with a firm "wash hands. Now." In the direction of the boys, placed several full plates of pancakes onto the table. _

_In a few seconds they were back, accompanied by Nudge, practically salivating over the sight of the food. _

"_Mmmmm…" Angel projected into my brain, her mouth bulging._

"_I know" I thought back. "The boy's a genius." She smiled at me, thankfully keeping her mouth shut. Full view of three pancakes, semi-chewed. No thanks. No matter how heavenly they might be. We carried on munching, easily clearing our plates…once…twice…_

"_Would someone please pass the plate?" Asked Nudge, beaming her kilowatt supermodel smile. I reached to pick it up, only to have Dylan's hand whip out super-fast and give it to her. Like it was a race or something. And then winked at her._

"_Oh. My. God." Thought Angel. "Did I really just see what I thought I saw???"_

"_Umm…if it was a certain Lili winking at a certain Nudge, then…yes…." I thought back. I casually glanced over at her, making my eyes huge when she made eye contact. She gave a tiny nod, tilting her head to the side a little._

"_I know…????" _

"_Well….I guess it makes sense…the supermodel girl and the guy who could be a supermodel?" I lifted my shoulders slightly, then dropped them, pulling a convincingly absent-minded 'meh' face. _

_My head was suddenly full of peals of Angel-style giggling. _

"_OMG," she thought through the giggles "why is that so funny??"_

"_Um…maybe cos it's so weird that we didn't see it coming?" I wondered._

"_True…" She murmured, the word echoing around my head. _

_I glanced at her, and met her shiny eyes, and was suddenly overcome with the urge to laugh. Seriously overcome. She stuck her tongue out at me, just a sliver. I snorted, spitting my juice out onto the table, and dissolved into hysterics, to be joined by Angel. I gradually gagged to a stop, and looked up into four pairs of bemused looking bird-kid eyes. The confused expressions on their faces were enough to get us giggling again. God, I hadn't laughed in so long…_

COPYRIGHT FAITH EVERDEEN ;)


	10. No Longer Faith Q&A

Okay guys, I'm back.

In fact, I never went away. Wanna know a little tip? DON'T give your ff password to your sister. Never EVER. Because they go and post _whatever they feel like _onto your majorly important page about fang.

Did you get the hint Faith, my oh-so awesomely, slightly annoying best friend/sister?

KEEP. OFF. MY. FANFICTION. ACCOUNT.

Sorry about that guys. Had to get that out there :)

Thanks for all the comments, I appreciate it.

I'm going to post the full fang/jess questions because they're really sweet, and also a fang blog that is on his computer but didn't post.

Oh, and if you have any questions about the book ask me

Here are some answers:

**By any chance, do you know if the Fang book you got was really just some twisted thing to freak us out?**

I have considered that. I really really hope it is and fang doesn't leave at all. Remote possibility though. And if I found out I paid £10 for a book that isn't the real version, JP is getting killed so much more

**Have you read the whole Fang book yet?**

Yep, or I wouldn't be posting this

**Thank you so much! You're like my hero! You have no idea how much I appreciate these posts. And I totally followed you're ramblings by the way. I hope fang comes back...I might quit reading if he doesn't. If there's anything else you want to say or type up...I'll be checking this fanfic.  
Thanks Faith.;)**

okay jojo, do you mean _im _your hero or that annoying, computer hacking person of a sister we call faith?

**What do you think he means 'and this thing with max...It's a thing with you too'?**

I dunno. I think JP just put it in there to sound all sentimental and stuff because nowhere in the book does max get anywhere near liking Dylan

**Do you know if he's writing another book?**

Nope. But he's gunna get bombarded with emails until he says. I think after it's been released in the US he'll probably say.

**Didn't they promise each other breaking up the flock would be a Bad idea they need to stick together to survive?**

They did. But y'know, everything from past books seems to go out the window in this one. Apparently fang being there was putting them in danger which he in no way does. I don't get it :(

**What's with the mixer? **

Ha. Oh gazzy… basically fang and max go out and erasers randomly attack. So gazzy decides to kill one…with a food mixer. Interesting choice Gaz

**In the book does max ever think about Dylan like she does fang?!**

No no no no NO thank god. She kinda hates him really…

**How is Dylan still alive at the end?**

Well, after his suicide……wait. Why am I answering a question from Faith?

**Does angel try to kill max? And if she does what does the flock do?**

At first everyone thinks she is, but it's a trick. All the flock are surrounded by people capturing them and angel gets a gun, points it at max and makes them leave, or she'll kill her. Then, one of the people shoots jeb.

Okay, that's it for now. Will update tomorrow if you all want.

Let me know what you want posting. Answers? More quotes? Specific sections?

Cya. ;)

ROSE Everdeen. ROSE. Not faith.

Love ya really sis ;)

xx


	11. Faxness, of course

**:) A lot of you wanted Faxness, so here it is. Went through the book and picked out a few of the best Fang and Max moments. Enjoy...**

**Oh yeah, all James Patterson. Etc. Etc.**

We ducked through the worn nylon flap of our tent, and I dropped the sack. In the next moment we had our arms around each other, ignoring the dust on each other's lips and our hot and sticky skin.  
"The flight was amazing, but...I've missed you," Fang murmured, his hands getting stuck in the snarls in my hair.  
"Yeah. And this is probably our only chance to be alone for a while."  
"I couldn't stand seeing you get shot at today," Fang said, kissing my neck.  
I drew back in surprise. "You've seen me get shot at, like, a million times!"  
He shrugged, scratching my back between my wings, making me shiver. "It's worse now."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said, and held his face so I could kiss him again. It felt like we were in a time-free bubble, the only two people around, and in the ninety-eight-degree weather, I felt like I was burning up from my head to my toes.

~*~

Fang – dead. It was unthinkable. A year ago it would have been the worst thing that could happen, and now – I was a thousand times worse. Now I knew what it felt to hold him, what it felt like to kiss him until we were both breathless. How could I possibly go on without him?  
The really, truly horrible thing was, Angel had never been wrong. Never, ever.

~*~

"Yeah?"  
"It's me."  
I unlocked the door and let Fang in. Grinning, he shut the door behind him. Then he saw my face. "What's wrong?" He glanced around. "You have that ghost look again."  
I let out a breath. "Nothing."  
"Then why is a comb stuck in your hair?"  
Damn. I slowly pulled it out, trying to get through the worst of the tangles.  
From down the hall, I heard raised voices and a crash, and I tensed.  
"The kids are taking a little break," Fang said.  
"But everything's okay out there?" I tried to sound casual.  
He shrugged. "I think they're getting cabin fever." He stepped forward and put his hands around my waist. "But enough about _them,_" he said, and his voice sent chills – good ones – down my spine.  
I wanted to forget about everything and escape into Fang's kiss. _Don't think, just feel._

~*~

Fang came and stood next to me. "This is for you."  
He held out a small box tied with satin ribbon. My heart started thumping hard, as if I'd been in a fight. With shaking fingers, I pulled off the ribbon and opened the box.  
I quit breathing for a moment when I saw what was inside the box. It was a delicate, old fashioned ring, with this month's birthstone.  
Every other person would have looked at it and thought, _Max would hate this. _It was girly. It was beautiful. It wasn't made of titanium and black leather with spikes on it. But it seemed exactly right, in a weird, heart-fluttery kind of way. And I really loved it.  
Quickly I slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. It fit like it was made for me. I couldn't stop looking at it.  
I realised Fang was waiting for a reaction.  
"Thanks," I managed, my voice husky. "It's perfect."  
"You're perfect," Fang whispered, leaning close. "As is."  
It took several seconds for me to realise I was beaming at him like an idiot. I shook my head, trying to escape the pull of his gaze.

~*~

Fang moved behind me and gently pulled my shoulders back so I was leaning against his chest. Of course I started practically hyperventilating. After the flock's teasing, I was super self-conscious, but clearly Fang had no intention of pretending that we weren't – _together._

_~*~_

**Yey! Faxness! There's quite a lot in the book actually, so you won't be disappointed. It's probably the only good thing about the book...  
oh, and some of you have been asking for some funny quotes to be posted. I will try to find some for you but there's hardly any funny moments in Fang at all...  
I'm gunna be posting more stuff soon so look out for them.  
oh and if anyone knows any Fax-y songs that aren't by Snow Patrol, Evanescence, Pixie Lott or Leona Lewis, let me or Faith know. (it's for one of her little projects...more on that later ^_^)  
Rose xx**

**Hi!**

**Rose told me to add this on as I posted it. And I'm being kept on a VERY short leash nowadays, so I won't be putting anything else. GO SEE THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG!!!! If you haven't already. AND THINK 'FAXNESS' AS YOU DO. I swear, if you do that (as me and Rose obviously did) it's like MR with frogs. As soon as they become frogs. Before that, just watch the two little girls and 'ooh' and their Nudge/Angel-ness. So yeah, me and Rose spent the entire time muttering 'Ari!', 'Erasers!' and, of course, 'FAXNESS!' to each other. And crying and laughing and being scared by the creepy shadows. So please, please watch it. It has SO made the list of our favourite movies. See, no rambling ;).**

**Faith xx**

**p.s. Oh, and is it just us, or does Percy Jackson have Fang-ish hair?**

**p.p.s. I may be the slightly madder one out of the two of us, but Rose is only a little behind me. Yeah, Rose? The whole 'I'm going to underline every time Fang smiles/nearly smiles/ laughs in THE ENTIRE SERIES then calculate the ratio of smiles to pages' ain't exactly sane…I'm just saying…**

**p.p.p.s. Just typed 'faxness' into Google images…boy, you Manga people are…imaginative…**


	12. My explanation

**Wow. We got 500 hits yesterday. **

**Glad you liked the Faxness! At the start of the book it's really deceptive cos you're all like "huh? Where's the Faxness?" And then everything does like a quick turnaround and you just go "Oh! **_**THERE'S**_** the Faxness!!!"**

About the reviews….

Thank you! We like the believers. And no counter-arguments, please. Not just cos I'm in a bad mood cos I had three science tests today and couldn't eat for five hours (I am the sort of person who needs to eat, like, every two hours at least) which sucked, and then ate too many sweets, so I'm in a sort of sugar-induced grouch, but because this is our opinion and, to be slightly harsh, we don't care what you think. And if you think stuff through _that_ logically, you obviously aren't completely ruled by your heart, the way we are. Cos Fang leaving KILLED. I was in meltdown on Rose's shoulder for _hours_.

Ok. So I'll explain, for you people who _don't _class yourself slightly insane.

We had so so much balanced on that. Everything. Cos we're sort of OCD-ish, we kinda put _everything_ into _one thing_. One thing that CAN'T go wrong. And it becomes so important. I was shaking when we bought it. And then JP did that, and I just _fell_. I spent, like, the next two weeks in a daze. I just couldn't do anything. (And then my guinea pig died the next day, AFTER I thought she'd survived her life/death surgery. Which sucked.) Couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Just sort of _cried_. And my mum and everyone were like "You can't let this get to you! You have to sort your lives out! It's just a book!" at me and Rose. But it's not just a book. It was everything. And life without everything…sort of makes you angry. So if you have been stopped from buying this book, WELL DONE!!! You will go so far in life!!!

And TAKE THAT, JP!!!!!!!

(Whoops, just half-killed the keyboard writing that.)

But yeah, I just wanted to explain.

Faith x


	13. Q&A

Excuse me for a moment while I just sort out a _teensy _family issue….

**FAITH FAITH FAITH FAITH FAITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You KNOW you're not allowed to hack onto my fanfiction. YOU KNOW!**

**And what did I tell you! No confusing innocent maximum ride lovers with your strange, twisted (though very true) ramblings!!!**

**You PROMISED you would stay off. For ever. BUT WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO?!?!?!**

**You DARE hack in again. You DARE, child and I will …*trying to think of something almost as bad as killing her*…I'll cut off all that floofy (not so) blond hair of yours while you sleep! [guys, that was a genuine max quote by the way]**

**One last time….STAY OFF MY FANFICTION!!!!!!!**

Sorry about that guys. :)

Anyway, back to fang. I'm gunna post something up in…like an hour or two? So watch out for that.

Just wanted to do another quick Q&A

**Faith, are you going to put that little book of yours on fanfiction?**

Yep, if faith survives my anger, she is. Just wait till March 15th... you won't know what's hit you. But honestly, it's really really good. As her sister/best friend/editor person I get to read everything in advance. She's already written like, 10 chapters. It's brilliant. I'm gunna print out copies in book format and leave them in copies of fang over the country :)

**(Next three comments all from same person by the way)**

**Fang acts like EDWARD?!**

Yep, it's true. Y'know how Fang used to be all un-emotional and Mr. Rock? Not anymore. Prepare for mega-fang-emotion… Edward style.

**To echo the words of the wise people who told before me, GET OVER IT. It is a fictional character. You cannot possibly waste time crying over it. I have known others who react the same way as you towards a character death, and I have told them the same thing. And, most of the time, it worked. And this isn't even character DEATH, it's just LEAVING.**

Okay. Not that I don't appreciate you're advice or anything, but no. I don't care. I know faith and I are _way _too wrapped up in books but its better than being like other teenagers we know. And we CANT get over it. Seriously, our whole lives are fictional. I mean, we just live in our little fictional worlds all day long. :) Are we sad? Mucho-ly. :D

**I don't even like Fang that much**

*****looks disgustedly at screen* okay. Bye then.

**What became of the whole saving the world thing??**

Nothing. They do nothing to save the world except give out a few cups of rice in Africa. Seriously, in EVERY SINGLE book they go on about having to save the world. But do they ever get round to it? No.

**Does Dylan ever realize that he can NEVER be with Max?**

No, he really believes he's meant to be with her. He was programmed to be perfect for her and for some reason that gives him the right to think she wants to be with him. But she doesn't.

Basically, I blame Dylan for Fang leaving. He kept telling him he was putting max in danger, so Fang believed it and left.

**Does the book ever say why Angel goes all power crazy? I mean, I thought that Angel "loves" Max? And why would the flock vote Max out of the flock?**

Angel…hmm. I don't think she _needs _a reason to be like that, she just is. It turns out that she has a voice too, like Max. (That's what told her about Fang dying). Maybe that has something to do with it. Maybe she was genetically modified to be all power crazy.

Or, my theory. Maybe she's just a selfish, spoilt little brat with attitude issues. Maybe.

Okay, that's it for now. Watch out for the next post…I think it's….oh! I _think _my next post is the end of the book, with Max's reaction to Fang's letter. Don't miss it.

Cya!

Rose xx Just Rose xx NO Faith xx


	14. Max's Reaction

**Hey guys!  
thanks for all you comments and questions. I'll try to post everything that you want as soon as I can.  
quite a few of you asked if I could post the ending, where Max finds the letter from Fang and her reaction after reading it. and this is what this is. I've already posted Fang's letter but this is how it is read by Max in the book. This is also the very end (kinda) of the book, the last part of the Other Epilogue.  
its heartbreaking :'(**

Breathing shallowly, I unfolded the paper. I didn't want to read it – like, if I didn't read it, it would make this not be true.  
But I was not a coward. Even about this. So I started reading aloud.

_Dear Max –  
You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever._

Nudge put her hand over her mouth.

_And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.  
But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one right.  
Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help it.  
The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.  
I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a while. _

I stopped for a moment, trying to breathe. The others had trickled down the hall to see what we were doing, and they were all crowded around Nudge, their faces shocked.  
_  
You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet._

I glanced at Angel, and her cheeks flushed.  
_  
At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.  
But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.  
Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.  
Please make us go through this only once. _

My throat was closing up, my voice becoming raspy. I could think of _lots _of times he's told me no. Nudge edged her hand into the crook of my arm, holding on as if we both needed support.  
_  
I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me. _

I started crying, like a big doofus. I couldn't believe this. I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my fancy dress.  
_  
You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without._

Now everyone was crying, even Iggy. We were all sniffing and wiping our faces, and I knew I was right: Reading this out loud meant it had really happened, was really happening. To of all us, not just to me.  
_  
Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye my love.  
Fang  
P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them._

We were all silent. The letter was wet with my tears, making some of the words run. Fang was usually, well, _reserved _is a nice word for it. But this letter had poured out a lifetime's worth of love. I felt numb, like someone had just whapped my head hard.  
"I can't believe it," said Gazzy.  
"That butthead," said Iggy.  
"This is all my fault," said Angel, her shoulders hunching with sobs.  
"No," I told her. "You've done a lot of stupid, but this is not your fault."  
I felt very old and very tired. Total and Akila's wedding seemed like as if it had happened a year ago. Nudge put her head on my shoulder. I set the letter down and put my arms around her.  
Tears were dripping onto my dress, but I wasn't making any sound. There was no sound that could express this kind of pain.  
I didn't want to move, didn't want to do anything. Fang was not waiting for me out in the living room. Tomorrow morning, when I woke up, Fang would still be gone.

**Wow, that last line really gets to me...as does the shades of gray part...**

**Anyway, hope you erm... enjoyed(?) that. :)  
let me know what you want posting,  
Rose xx**

***SOBB!!!!***

**;) yep, it's Faith. Just wanted to say…**

**I love it when Rose gets angry. It cracks me up…**

**Ooh, and Rose? I think I'm gonna write the story of Fang's mum/mom's life. To anyone else that probably sounds a bit weird…but we have her entire tragic life planned out, sooo (it's basically a possible version of mine and Rose's lives…if I got pregnant…UGH)**

**Love you all!**

**Faith**

**p.s. I like being a hero… Ooh, and if you want to make Rose happy, post the words 'SAVE DYLAN!!!' (the rat that lives in our school that she named Dylan, not the flying idiot)**


	15. Finding Fang's Files

**Right. I hate James Patterson for loads of reasons. Least of all, how to explain this.  
okay, in the book there's the epilogue (total and Akila's wedding) and then the Other Epilogue in which Max finds Fang's left her and reads the letter from him. The ending to this can be found in my last post.  
Then, when you turn the page, you find this. It's a 'hand-written' page by Max. Hopefully when you read it, it'll make sense.  
All by James Patterson etc. Etc.**

_I feel like I want to HURL. Which, even if I wanted to do, I couldn't do, because I haven't eaten. I can't even drag myself out of my rom. And while I'd be able to muster the strength to roundhouse Fang until he begged for MERCY, I'd be mush around an Eraser. In fact, all I want to flipping do is lie on this bed with our old laptop and catch up on my Hulu. Apparently, being heartbroken is not leverage enough to get Nudge to give up the NEW computer, so I'm stuck with the old laptop._

_ But what to my wondering eyes should appear, the very moment I turn the thing on?_

_ What did that stupid deserting scum-bag ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend with the most perfect stupid hair do? He DIDN'T delete his junk off the desktop before he fled my life and left me all alone.  
That's what he did._

_Do I open it?_

_Do I open it?_

_Of course I freaking open it!!!!!!_

**So, make sense? Hope it did.  
After this page it goes on to show the contents of Fang's files on the computer. The order of which is:  
-Max Pros and Cons list (which I've already posted)  
-Fang's unposted blogs from Africa, the house in Colorado and Las Vegas (gunna post these soon)  
-Fang's letter to Dylan (which my oh-so lovely (yeah right) sister Faith posted – along with god knows what else)  
-the answers to Jess' questions to Fang (which Faith explained in another post. Gunna post the whole set of q's for you)  
-the draft of his letter to Max. It has parts crossed out which didn't appear in the version Max originally read (will post this as well)  
-mutant call (basically telling all the fans to send him messages on Max-Dan-Wiz)**

**So, I'll get them up as soon as I can. **

**Also, I'd like to reply to a few key points maxstew mentioned.**

1-how did no one notice fang leave?

**Well, Fang leaves the wedding early and later on when the rest of the flock return home, he's gone. :'(**  
2-I'm guessing later in the book max and angel reconcile or is it like angel going power crazy/kicking max out never happened?

**Nah, her and Angel really don't get on but that day Max decides to try and make it up. Also, Max doesn't want Angel blaming herself. Even though it was her fault.**

3-where's Dylan ?(while they are reading the letter)can't believe fang was so easily persuaded to go he knows the flock better than Dylan ,how exactly is fang putting the flock in danger?

**Where's Dylan? God knows. He magically isn't there which is good, because he had no right to be part of the little sad part. He's been in the kitchen or something…Fang does know the flock better, but he loves them so much he cant risk them. I don't get how Fang is putting them in danger…it makes no sense**

4-some of those lines got me to (love living in the fictional world, for those people who tell you to get over it it's just a book, they just don't get it:)

**Thanks! And yeah, some of them lines are **_**way **_**emotional.**

5- Faith a story would be great. Do I need to put you on author alert?

**Do! Everyone put Faith Everdeen on alert! **

**  
Rose xx**


	16. Unposted Blog Chad

**this is the first of three of Fang's unposted blogs that Max later found on the computer.  
this one is from Africa, just after Angel told everyone Fang was going to die. (see quotes post for exact wording of what she said)  
anyway, so this is basically Fang saying how he felt about it. it's quite sweet actually :)**

**James Patterson-ness follows.**

**Chad, Africa  
**_Hot, Hungry and Thankful Not to Have HIV O'clock  
_ Here we are in Africa, where the focus is not on us and our problems. It's on the crippling injustice in the world. The GDP ("gross domestic product"- don't ask me; just look it up!) of Chad is 16.1 _billion_ dollars. The GDP of the USA is 14.3 _trillion_ dollars. Chew on that.  
It's pretty overwhelming. What can I, in the tiny scope of one life, possibly do to make a lasting and large change in the world? I'm a bird kid and a borderline celebrity at this point...but still, I'm just a drop in the bucket.  
I'm down tonight, so here I am blithering on like Nudge. Max is asleep, and so is everyone else. Strange. We bird kids don't take sleep for granted, you know? Occasionally, things chill out...but they never really chill out. We just forget how crazy everything is...  
okay. The bottom line that what Angel said scared the bejeezy out of me. There. I said it.  
'Cause I'm going to die "_first" _and _"soon".  
_I could string that sinister little mind-reading Shirley Temple up by her pinafores for her total lack of elaboration. Except Max about beat me to it.  
I'm lucky. Somehow I got the "unable to visually emote" genetic modification. Because inside, when Angel said that, my blood froze and my bird bones ached.  
So what's her prediction worth anyway? Where does it come from? From a Voice, like Max's? Doesn't mean its right. We only assume it's always going to be right because it has the power to invade her brain and be so FLIPPING CREEPY. But creepy doesn't mean all-powerful.  
It's like I'm trying to talk myself out of this. Of course we're going to die. And it's probably going to be sooner rather than later. And it's not going to be fun. Look at the life we lead.  
Twelve hours ago were we not being shot at by crazy guys on camels with semiautomatic weapons?  
That's what I thought.  
Damn.  
Sigh.

Fly on,  
Fang

**So I'm going to post the next blog when I can. that one is from their new house in Colorado. Should be up tomorrow hopefully :)**

**Rose xx**


	17. Unposted blog Colorado

**Second blog :)  
this is basically Fang trying to decide what he's going to get everyone for their birthday. (yep, they have a birthday. Everyone gets annoyed with Max so she decides they're all going to have a party and everyone is going to be a year older)  
I love Fang's choice of presents :) and the one to Max is so cute! **

**James Patterson...blah blah blah**

**I'm Not Telling, Colorado  
**_The Day Before Our Birthday O'clock  
_so, we have on _The Gift List:  
_Iggy – Gory, gooey, blood-splattering audiobook on CD. **CHECK  
**Nudge – 584,395,004,981 fashion magazines. **CHECK  
**Gazzy – illustrated history of blowing stuff up for eons. **CHECK CHECK  
**Angel – Angel? A camera, a great gift for a smart, creative kid. **CHECK  
**Max - ...  
Max - ...Roses? they die. **LAME  
**Max - ...Poetry? and she beats me up...**OW  
**Max - ...Jewelry?...pretty?...Can't be used (easily) as a weapon?

What could possibly be right for Max? That girl is fiercer than a rattlesnake. Pft. In fact, the first few times we kissed, I thought she was one. That girl was a regular old teeth-banger. (And they call _me_ Fang.) thank goodness she was genetically engineered to have good teeth. If she had braces, my gums would have been ground beef. But I wouldn't care if she was the worst teeth-banger in a pool of every high school student on the planet. In fact, I like her more because of it.  
man, I don't know. I'm really not sure. The secret to gifts is...? right, ask me, the fifteen-year-old (tomorrow) bird man. I know _everything_ about gift giving. I learned it in charm school.  
I think the secret to a great gift is that it should be personal. It has to prove that you know and care about someone enough to know what shed love. And I'm so dead.  
I hope I made the right choice. That ring, I want it to mean something.  
she's going to think I'm the corniest guy on the planet.

Fly on,  
Fang

**A ring! How adorable! You can read Max's reaction when he gives it to her in my earlier post, Faxness.  
gunna post the last blog next, this time from Las Vegas.  
Rose xx**

**OMG, Lord, that is sad. It's my favourite of his little unposted blogs. It actually makes me cry. Especially when I think how complicatedly his mind works and how I'll never understand it but I'm still writing a FanFic from his point of view. Oh dear. But yes, sooo, mucho sadness. And we only have 6 days to give you guys everything before you go out into the world and try it yourself :'( it's like drugs, I swear, totally addictive but kills you at the same time (not that I would know- I'm a complete and utter goody-two-shoes when it comes to body-wreaking stuff like that- I'm completely clean. And drugs scare me. DON'T DO DRUGS, PEOPLE!!!). Anyway. So yeah, I thought I'd answer some questions…**

Does it really say damn?

**Yes. That is kinda weird that they don't in America, cos they always are in the UK. In fact, other thant the Angel Experiment, aren't they all the same, no matter whether they're in the UK or not??? I mean, they talk all American, sooo… :S**

What about the little girl (I think it was Jeanne)?

**Yep, it was Jeanne. She turned up, got her hand cut open by Angel, then went to see Mr Chu, ate a lollipop and got injected with scary stuff-by Mr Chu. Strange, I know. Nothing else happens to her, but Dylan has that power too. Along with seeing the future, like three seconds before it happens. Talk about useless.**

Ure jking rght?

**No. Unfortunately enough.**

Why would anyone buy this book?

**So they could read it, get their heart ripped out, then post, like, the entire book on FanFiction so that other people don't make the same mistake. Cos we're that thoughtful.**

There was a noble reason! Like when Harry left Ginny!

**Not a question, I know, but hey. Harry and Ginny were not meant to be. It's obvious. She sucks. Basically. And no, there wasn't any noble reason that I can see. Something to do with Him, Jealousy and Dylan???**

I think it WAS Angel's fault. I never liked her anyway.

**I totally agree. I could string her up by her whatever right now myself. If I wasn't so concentrated on JP. Your time is coming, JP… Grrr.**

**Ooh, and about the whole pregnancy thing, though I can't find it right now. I agree completely. You can practically tell what JP was thinking whilst writing some of those chapters- it goes along the lines of "DAMN IT!!! WHY DIDN'T I MAKE THEM JUST A **_**LITTLE**_** OLDER!?!?!?!" And, um, have you read the Lake House? (I haven't, but Rose gave me a summary of the plot. Max. Lays. Eggs.) He's not exactly timid when it comes to the whole sex-scenes thing. Which is not good, because my 11 year old sister reads these books, and she DOES NOT need any more encouraging.**

**(Faith: :S Don't know what to do for the epilogue of my MR fanfic…**

**Isabelle (my sister): Ooh! Make Faxness sleep together!!!! Please!!!)**

**Honey, I don't know which way you meant and I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!!**

**Anyhoo…Oh, and Breaking Dawn doesn't encourage teen pregnancy!!! Um, the baby RIPS IT'S WAY OUT OF HER STOMACH THEN, EVERY TIME SHE WANTS TO BE ALONE WITH EDWARD IT MURDERS HER MOTHER-IN-LAW'S SILVER!!! Puh-lease. I mean, does ANYONE here want to become a mother after that? Like, ever?**

**Ok then, byeeee!**

**Faith xXx**

**p.s. Do any of you oh-so-cool people read the Sammy Keyes series? Cos I read it when I was like, 12, then rediscovered it the other day and got really emotional over it because I'd kind of abandoned the series and I felt bad. So I decided to read them all again. Maybe that's weird. Anyway, I NEED TO KNOW if anything bad happens to Casey. To avoid anymore heart break. Because I love him. Oh, yeah and I know about the whole Codfish disaster, which could be classed as something bad. But is there anything else, before I get too attached?**

**Oh, and one more thing! We are sooo close to 200 reviews! 3 more please!!! And you guys are awesome: 3000 hits in 9 days? Pretty good, I'd say…**


	18. Unposted Blog Las Vegas

**Hey! Last of Fang's unposted blogs coming up. This takes place after the flock vote Max out and Fang follows her when she leaves. He suggests they go to Las Vegas, so they do :)  
the part in the book is quite random when the go. Fang – and I quote – 'was giggling hysterically'. I just so cannot imagine that...**

**Anyhow, James Patterson wrote this. Just so you know. :)**

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
**_We Won the Jackpot – If by Jackpot You Mean You're Willing to Deal with Exile – O'clock  
_ welcome to the funhouse, Faxness. You've arrived in fabulous Las Vegas, otherwise known as the most genetically modified city on the planet. Looks can be deceiving, folks. Unnatural bliss, ladies and gentlemen, unnatural, impossible bliss.  
Last night, Max and I arrived in Vacationland – and promptly proceeded to stuff as many corn nuts, funnel cakes, spumoni cones, sushi rolls, heroes, falafels, cheese steaks, burritos, and wasabi peas into our mouths as we could find.  
so romantic, I know. But it was, though. it was awesome. It was about seventy-five degrees and crisp and dry out. it was perfect, walking down the streets, licking spumoni. The city was lit up like neon heaven.  
But it was sad too. I thought that by going somewhere we'd blend in, we'd be able to escape. But the thing about Vegas is that it's impossible, even for one second, to forget that this city is totally false. There's even a _fake Paris.  
_It reminds me that being here in Vacationland with Max, just being alone together doing outrageous fun things, that's false too.  
Or short-lived, anyway. How long did it take for Dr. Hagen-Doodie to find us? Less than twenty-four hours? Exactly.  
I can see it in Max's eyes – we're going to last about as long in Vacationland as we did in Max School.  
Surprise! Life isn't Las Vegas. Or Disney World. For us bird kinds, maybe it's more like Death Valley.

Fly on,  
Fang

**the most brilliant part of this? Did you see it? (how could you miss it?)**

**FANG SAID FAXNESS!!!!!!!!!!  
Sorry, I'm probably way to happy about that but c'mon, he said it!!!  
if you didn't notice, it's the very first line of the blog **welcome to the funhouse, Faxness.

**Please comment to let me know I'm not the only one who is hyper about that. (**_**besides **_**you, Faith)**

**Oh and, I know Fang comes out in like, 5 days. So I need last major requests. What do you want to see for the grand final post??? Let me know.  
Rose xx**


	19. Dearmaxdraft

**:'( *sniff* this is the original draft letter Fang wrote to Max. As I explained a while ago, this was on Fang's computer that Max later found. I've written it how it is in the book, so the parts that have a strike through them are intentional and what Fang did. Note that those parts don't appear in the final letter he left for her.**

Dear Max –  
You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.  
But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one right.  
Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help it.  
_Jeb and Dr. Hans are even a little bit right. Jeb with his weird way of showing up at the most random times – with the most random but kinda relevant advice. Dr. Hans about mutants being the way of the future and about how we should learn about ourselves. Not that I want to be injected with anything, ever. But the world is changing, and there are others of us out there. I cant tell you how I know. But I do. And how we save the world, that's a huge question. Its complicated, Max. It's so very large.__  
_ The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.  
I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a while_. __its not right that we're together. There are too many risks and too many reasons why not. I must not be selfish.__  
_ You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet.  
At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader_. __i've learned everything from you._ It's one of the things I love about you.  
But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.  
_I know where I'm going, but_ please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. _I don't know how I'm going to manage to do what you do all by myself. if I were to see you again_, you'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.  
Please make us go through this only once. _We must stand strong, alone and apart.__  
_ I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.  
You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.  
Tell you what sweetie: if _I accomplish what I've set out to do_ in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye my love.  
Fang  
P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them.  
_P.P.S Tell Dylan he was right. He belongs with us._

**Oh yeah...^^^^JAMES PATTERSON STUFF^^^^  
anyway, hope you understood what I meant about the letter. It's o sweet to see what he was going to write before he changed his mind. I really wish he would've kept in **We must stand strong, alone and apart. **I love that line. It's so so sad :'(  
you've only got a bit longer to wait before the book comes out in the US so I'll try to post as much more as I can.  
Rose xx **

(Note from Faith- when Rose typed this up she gave the stuff he missed out a strike through it, but it didn't show up on FF, so I had to turn it to italics. Hope you understand, F xxxx)


	20. The FINAL post :'

**Okay guys. I really cant believe it, but it's march 15****th****... wow. **

**It seems so long ago that Fang was released over here and like me and Faith have been posting parts forever. It's kinda sad that it's ended.....**

**But I bet you're all really glad that it's out.**

**Well, don't be fooled, because you'll still find it heartbreaking, I swear. Even if you **_**have **_**read everything we posted. At least once you all know, we can start properly plotting our revenge :D**

**So, I wanna say thanks to everyone who supported and commented on here. Over 1 and a half months, well over 3000 people have read this and we've had way more than 10,000 hits. That's awesome. It's great to know we let so many people know (and put many off buying the book) before it got released for you. lets just call it our little payback to JP. Mwhahaha!**

**A massive thanks to my annoying but unbelievably lovable sister Faith, who despite her tendencies to hack into my account **_**without asking me first, **_**contributed a lot to this post. I love you huni.**

**Special thanks to Separate Entity who commented about 30 times, literally, and to maxstew. To every one who laughed and cried with us, thanks :) **

**Fang is such a sad excuse for a book. :'( it really wrecked our lives (I dunno, maybe we took it to heart to much but still...) and when you read it, let me know what you thought.**

**Sorry I haven't posted much over the weekend. I was sick for a few days (and still am....but Faith wont let me use it as an excuse for staying at home) so I didn't really get chance. I know most of you will have the book, but for those of you who don't, here's an extract I was gunna post. A little Fang/Dylan confrontation... enjoy :)**

**James Patterson copyright etc etc **

I jumped over the railing and balanced there, planning my search pattern. It wasn't long before I could make out Dylan's voice nearby – he was under the house, close to the edge of the cliff.

I jumped over the railing and landed on the ground almost silently. I saw Dylan first, and then, with a flood of relief, Fang. They were standing tensely by a concrete piling. I could tell this wasn't, like, guys' night out.

'This is bigger than you and what you want.' Dylan sounded ice cold. It was actually the first time I'd heard his voice like that, and it was unnerving somehow. 'I'm telling you, the danger I saw today was real.'

Fang's voice was just as cold as Dylan's. 'Why should I believe you? We don't know anything about you.'  
'I get that, Fang. What matters is that_ I _know a lot about _her.'_ Dylan said. 'Probably even more than you do.'  
Fang's face showed dark fury. I might have witnessed the first bird kid boy fight in history if I hadn't bolted forward, my feet crunching on the gravel. 'Fang!'  
They swivelled and saw me. Dylan looked taken aback, and Fang's expression was angry and shut.  
'The house was on _fire_,' I greeted them tersely. 'In case you're _interested.'  
_They both glanced up overhead as if to make sure the house was still standing. Fang sniffed, smelling the smoke, and I saw comprehension cross his face.  
'It's out, right?' he said  
I just looked at him.  
'Is everyone okay?' Dylan asked stiffly.  
'I'm sure you had some super important and _crucial _reason for being out here,' I said, my words like icy spikes, 'when the living room was going up in _flames _above your _heads._'  
'Everything seems to be under control, Max.' Fang shoved his hands into his pockets as he redirected his eyes toward me.  
'We were talking about you.' Dylan – who hadn't yet learned that honesty isn't _always _the best policy – blurted out?  
Fang's gaze sent daggers at him.  
I was now ready to crack these two numbskulls' heads together. 'Dylan, Flock Rule Number One: the safety of the kids is always most important. Period.'  
'I understand,' Dylan insisted. 'But max, I have to tell you that – '  
'and Flock Rule Number Two is, don't argue with Max or you'll live to regret it.' I spun and stomped out to the clearing, turning back for one last jab at Dylan. 'And by the way, you clearly _don't _know me better than Fang does. Do you see Fang arguing with me? No, you do not.'  
Fang rolled his eyes. I jumped up and landed back on the deck.  
Advanced life-forms, my sweet patootie. Jerks. Both of them.

**so, there you go. :)**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed (probably **_**not **_**the right word...) reading about Fang here and I love how much you guys were so completely supportive and stuff, but I do ask for one **_**tiny **_**favour in return. Seriously, **_**tiny.**_

**In retaliation to Faith and I finding out about Fang, she wrote a fanfiction set four years after (not sure exactly how much I can reveal...)**

**Anyway, it's seriously seriously awesome. Really. Faith can write for Max so **_**brilliantly **_**and I would so appreciate it if you would put her on author alert so you can read it as well. Please? Thanks guys, I swear you'll love it. at this moment in time it's called Angel's Experiment. (we had serious issues with the name. I wanted it to be called Fax but **_**nooo**_**)**

**So, that's it...... weird..... but bye.  
did you know, I wanted my last post to say this whole thing was a hoax, and that we never actually had read the book? Just to see if anyone believed it. but Faith wouldn't let me. Nope, sadly this isn't, and was never a hoax. I really wish it had been.**

**Oh, and if the US version of the book is different from ours, let me know, and I will personally fly out and kill that man. Because, two different versions of Fang got released over here (just the covers were different...so I thought) and a few of the words were actually different in each book...**

**Anyway, I've rambled on for long enough now, like Faith normally does, so I'll go.**

**Cya. Bye.**

**Rose xx**


End file.
